


Gideon Drabbles

by Zutiala



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Pancakes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zutiala/pseuds/Zutiala
Summary: Literally just drabbles about my new favourite space lesbians
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Nonagesimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and reassurance for Harrow. All because my dear friend, BD99, wanted a fluff piece.

There were many things Gideon couldn't do. She couldn't perform necromancy, she couldn't be quiet during sex, and she absolutely could not cook. She also couldn't take her eyes off Harrowhark Nonagesimus, wiping exhaustion from her eyes amidst their rumpled black sheets as she was presented with a plate of misshapen pancakes.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Harrow's eyes darted between the pancakes and her wife, trying to decide which posed the greater threat to her life in this moment. Gideon, on the other hand, was wearing the most unruly grin. 

"If this is all it takes, I'm going to be really disappointed, Nonagesimus." The necromancer's angular lips tugged downward.

"If this is your actual attempt, I'm going to be embarrassed. Are you even trying to kill me anymore?"

Gideon grinned lazily, dropping crossways onto the bed. "That'd be like giving you a one-way ticket out of this marriage. I'm not stupid." She looked up at Harrow, eyebrows shooting up as she swallowed down a bite of food. The necromancer glanced down at her wife, the piercing gaze catching and holding Gideon's eye.

"Did you cook these personally, Griddle?" She asked, icicles dripping from her tone. Something in her face must have shown, because Harrowhark didn't wait for an answer. "And just how much of the Fourth's gift did you waste on this exercise?"

Gideon was trapped by the gaze, but she wasn't defenseless. She widened her smile, letting teeth show through. She never went up against Harrow unprepared. "Not even a little. Even the bad ones tasted better than the muck we ate back on the Ninth."

Sighing, Harrowhark set the plate to the side, looking away from Gideon as she did. "I won't force you back there, Nav. But I can't-"

"Nonagesimus." Harrow blinked. Gideon continued. "My name. It's yours now. No more running away." Harrow looked back as the sheets and mattress shifted, Gideon was crawling on her elbows up the bed, her eyes locked on Harrow's face. "That's what you're scared of, right Nonagesimus? I've been thinking about it too, but I knew this when I married you. I married the Ninth House, and the Ninth House is hot."

Harrow blushed and spluttered. "Griddle! You-!" And Gideon interrupted her again. 

"Are you gonna say my name, love?" She had reached the top of the bed, and tilted Harrow's face up as she loomed over her, breath catching in the necromancer's throat.

"Gideon...!"

"Not that one, Nonagesimus."

"Nonagesimus..." breathed Harrow.

"That's a second oath, Harrow. And I'm not ever breaking either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to deeply thank my dear friend The Vorpal One, for helping my Gideon sound like Gideon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vorpal_one/pseuds/the_vorpal_one
> 
> And I would like to entirely blame BD99 for asking for a spoilerless fluff piece. So if Vorpal's the reason this isn't awful, BD's the reason this exists.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99


	2. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrowhark sees a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very spoilery little thing, so if you're BD99, come back later.

Gideon sat on the edge of the pool, lounging contentedly as Harrow entered, throwing up a small army of skeletons along the walls and door.

"You look like shit," grinned the cavalier. The insolent woman wasn't wearing her facepaint, and Harrow frowned deeply. Didn't she care anymore? Was she even aware of the effect she had on Harrow? "Still, you are _the_ shit, so I suppose you can get away with that. Am I in trouble?"

The grin never left Gideon's stupid face, her perfect lips, and it twinkled in her blasted, _beautiful_ eyes. She was staring. _Shit_ , Gideon had caught her staring. Scowling now, she stalked around the pool to her Cavalier and before she could speak, a hand snatched her wrist and biceps rippled, heaving her into the water as she let out a shriek. Coughing and spluttering, she broke the surface of the water and rounded on Gideon, ruined facepaint dripping into the pool.

" _Gideon Nav_ , if you weren't already _dead_ , I'd-! I'd...!"

And then there was a splash, strong arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled tight against her cavalier's broad shoulder.

"Yeah." Gideon's voice course, rough, and husky. "Yeah, I know."

"I hate you, Griddle." Dammit, she was choking up. She wasn't prepared for this. "It would be so easy if I still hated you..."

She felt lips press against the top of her head and softly trail down to her forehead as she looked up at half her soul. "The universe feels so empty, you know. You should have just taken my distraction and let the Emperor avenge me!" Her scowl was fierce, and Gideon's face blurred. It had to be water from the pool. But she knew Griddle, and she knew she was glaring daggers at her.

" _Fuck_ that." Gideon's arms tightened. "I made the oath, remember? D'you think I didn't get what that meant? If you died, I could've live with myself."

" _It wasn't. Worth it!_ " Harrowhark hissed at Gideon, grabbing the larger woman by her lapels. And Gideon's voice was like a whip.

"I know!" She took a breath. "I know. That for you, any outcome where I died... It couldn't be worth it. I get it, I'm hot." She grinned down at Harrow's trembling face, glanced at her knuckles, white with tension, and took Harrow's cheek in her hand, wiping away what couldn't possibly be tears. "But this way... You're alive. Cam lives too. _We_ ," her chin jerked between the two of them, "kicked her fucking _butt_ , and in the worst way possible I'm with you forever. And it's the cruelest thing I could have done to you. And I am _so, **so**_ sorry. But _hell_ Nonagesimus, I'd do it all over again if it meant you'd come out alive. Besides!" Gideon grinned, that same horrible, cocky, self-assured grin that Harrow hated and loved. "Now you don't have to say you love me."

A dozen scenarios flashed through Harrow's mind just then. Scenarios where Harrow killed her, hit her, screamed at her, hugged her... And none of them were enough. None of them conveyed- Harrowhark Nonagesimus' mind turned off. She had no idea how much time had passed when Gideon stopped kissing her, she couldn't move as Gideon released her into the water, and she couldn't stop the tears as she lay awake and alone in her quarters on the Emperor's ship, sailing towards her future as a Lyctor. Sailing further and further away from Gideon's missing body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorpal corrected me on Gideon a lot here, too. My copy of the book's with someone else, so I can't really reference against it. Harrow the Ninth can't release soon enough!
> 
> I'm going to try to get back to some longer form writing as well, so if you don't see that soonish, feel free to join Vorpal and BD99 in pressuring me to write more.


End file.
